Chapter 111
Four Members Remaining is the 111th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As the battle between the Fairy Tail Mages continues, the Thunder God Tribe successfully defeats all of them, leaving only Natsu and Gajeel to fight. Meanwhile, Erza manages to break free from Evergreen's Stone Eyes, and Mystogan arrives in town, completing the four Fairy Tail Mages left to fight Laxus. Summary Laxus' goal is to make Makarov give his title to him. Laxus says that if Makarov wants to save his fellow guild members, he have to announce it to all of the people in town that he will renounce the position of Fairy Tail's master to Laxus. Laxus' projection then disappears when Natsu punches it. Makarov doesn't mind giving up his title, but he won't give it to Laxus, believing that Laxus lacks conviction and in heart, but at this rate, the petrified women will be in danger. Makarov is frustrated that there isn't anyone left who could defeat Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. After hearing that, Gajeel appears behind the bar counter eating some metal. Gajeel is willing to help since he has a score to settle with Laxus. Sadly, Gajeel, like Natsu, couldn't get out of the guild's barrier. Everyone is shocked and has no idea why the two of them cannot get out. Meanwhile, many members are defeated by Evergreen. Nab tries to convince Bickslow to stop hurting his nakama, but Bickslow states that he doesn't have weaklings for Nakama.Freed fights with a beaten up Alzack. Alzack loses when he used Magic inside Freed's barrier that has a rule that anyone who uses Magic inside the barrier will be deprived of oxygen. In the guild, Makarov finds out that there were only 2 remaining members. He realizes that the 2 remaining members are Natsu and Gajeel. Makarov starts to lose hope since the only remaining members are stuck inside the guild. Natsu then says that he will revive Erza. He believes that that if he burns it, the stone will melt around her. Natsu tries it on Erza and the stone cracks. Everyone is panicking, but Erza is actually revived. It turned out that Erza wasn't petrified on the inside thanks to her artificial eye which blocked out a portion of Evergreen's Magic. Now, there's three members left, but the number goes up to four. However, all the remaining girls are still petrified and the guys can't figure out who the 4th member is. However, Erza realizes that the other member who has joined them is another candidate for the title of "Fairy Tail's Strongest": Mystogan. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Evergreen vs. Unnamed Fairy Tail Mages (started and concluded) *Bickslow vs. Nab Lasaro & Laki Olietta (started and concluded) *Alzack Connell vs. Freed Justine (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * * ** *** * |Ganzu Majikku}} * ** Spells used * |Ganzu Majikku Torunēdo Shotto}} Abilities used *Flight *Acrobat Skills *Marksmanship *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used *Magic Guns *Sword Navigation